Darkspine Sonic
*''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' |original = Sonic the Hedgehog |cause = The World Rings of rage, hatred and sadness |realcreator = Sonic Team |voiceactor = Jason Griffith |japanactor = Jun'ichi Kanemaru |fur color = Indigo, white |skin color = White |eye color = None |attire = Golden rings on wrists and ankles |skills = *Flight *Pyrokinesis *Enhanced super speed *Enhanced super strength *Enhanced durability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Soul generation *Warping of the world of the Arabian Nights' reality |moves = *Speed Break *Time Break }} is a transformation that appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings. It is a transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog's, achieved when he unwillingly used the World Rings of rage, hatred and sadness when they left Alf Layla wa-Layla and merge with Sonic, on their own. In this form, Sonic is slightly more violent and aggressive due to the influence of the World Rings' sealed feelings. He is only playable in the final battle against Alf Layla wa-Layla, an enhanced form of Erazor Djinn. Appearance In this form, Sonic's fur and arms become a deep indigo color, and his skin turns pale white. He also gains a single, thick white stripe around his feet, and around his arms (close to where his elbows are), as well as a pair of much thinner white stripes that go up his forehead and down his upper middle quill, and a secondary pair of stripes on his lower middle quill. In addition, Sonic's pupils and irises disappear entirely (along with his mouth), while his eyes become slightly more angular in shape, and his quills hang lower than usual. In terms of attire, Sonic loses his trademark gloves and shoes and instead gains four glowing golden rings around his wrists and ankles. His voice also undergoes a slight change: becoming much gruffer, but maintaining its normal pitch. He is also constantly enveloped by a large flaming orange aura. Powers and abilities 's Spirit Blast.]] In this form, Sonic has increased physical strength, enough to send Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him with brute force alone. He also obtains the power of high-speed flight, similar to his Super State. He is also granted pyrokinetic abilities, allowing him to create and control fire (though it is not shown to what extent). In combat, he can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. His attacks focus more on hand-to-hand combat, as opposed to the boosting and energy moves that Super Sonic uses. He is also able to perform Time Break and Speed Break without relying on the magic of Shahra's Ring, and he can generate the necessary amount of soul energy he needs for these moves, himself. As the World Rings are what keep the world of the Arabian Nights together, it appears that Darkspine Sonic is also capable of warping the appearance of the reality of the Arabian Nights' universe to some degree: with one gesture, Sonic was able to revert Erazor Djinn's realm back to normal while also expelling the World Rings' power from his body. Weaknesses Unlike the traditional Super State, Darkspine Sonic is not invulnerable, meaning he can still get hurt by standard attacks. As a trade-off though, he does not burn through Rings in order to maintain his form. Quotes Trivia *Darkspine Sonic is one of three transformations Sonic has undergone that were unintentional, the other two being Sonic the Werehog and Excalibur Sonic. *Darkspine Sonic can be considered the second form of Sonic that was not attained using Chaos Emeralds. *It is possible that Darkspine Sonic is an incomplete transformation, as he only used three of the seven World Rings. Thus, it can be assumed that by using all seven World Rings, Darkspine Sonic would be at his strongest. *It is believed that Darkspine Sonic's pyrokinetic powers were inspired both by the fact that the original title of the game was intended to be Sonic Wildfire and the recurring use of fire based techniques by Sonic in-game. **In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, the answer to one of the Shy Guy's questions that concerned Darkspine was that 'Darkspine controlled fire'. *Darkspine Sonic's voice may have been the inspiration for the voice of Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed, as both their angry speech patterns and gruff vocal characteristics are strikingly similar. *When transforming, Sonic was shown to be in pain, making this the first time that Sonic has ever dealt with negative side effects whilst undergoing a transformation. *Despite this transformation being made out of negative emotions, Sonic seems to somewhat maintain his typical attitude. Despite this, he is shown to be undoubtedly much more reckless and ruthless in combat. *This is the first form in which Sonic has neither gloves nor shoes. Gallery Models File:Darkspinesecretrings2007model.png Screenshots Darkspine Sonic 1.png|Darkspine Sonic having just transformed. Darkspine Sonic vs Alf Laylawa-Layla.PNG|The final battle between Darkspine Sonic and Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine Sonic 2.png|Darkspine Sonic confronting Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine Sonic 9.png|Darkspine Sonic fighting Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine Sonic 3.png|Darkspine Sonic recharging his Soul Gauge. Darkspine Sonic 4.png|Darkspine Sonic trying stop Alf Layla wa-Layla's attack. Darkspine Sonic 5.png|Darkspine Sonic counter attacks Alf Layla wa-Layla's attack. Darkspine Sonic 6.png|Darkspine Sonic attacking Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine Sonic 7.png|Darkspine Sonic rapidly punching Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine Sonic 8.png|Darkspine Sonic blasts Alf Layla wa-Layla within a burst of flames. Darkspine Sonic 10.png|Darkspine Sonic standing triumphant against Alf Layla wa-Layla. Darkspine_sonic.png|Darkspine Sonic expelling the World Rings from his body. Darkspine Sonic.PNG|Darkspine Sonic Dark spine sonic expelling rings from his body 2.png|Darkspine Sonic reverting back to normal. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007